improbableislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Outposts
Outposts Please note the following descriptions were taken from the Enquirer, Improbable Island's Wiki of Lies. Improbable Central Located in the center of Improbable Island, Improbable Central is both the capital of the Island and the hub of its commerce and social life. Rumor has it that all rumors start here and are approved by an unrevealed government agency before being released to contestants through Dan at the Prancing SpiderKitty. Additionally, the Island's major scientists have their secret enclave here, where they devote their time to devoloping new weapons, such as the Chainsaw, for use by contestants. Clans often steal these prototypes before they are ready for general release and can be seen running amok through the streets of the Island's cities with everything from radiocative cheese sprayers to rainbow colored Molotov cocktail mixers. Ask around for the Science Center - If you can find it, maybe you'll be able to buy a devastating weapon prototype. Cyber City 404 Located in the far northeastern corner of the Island - surounded by snow and mountains to the south and west, and the ocean in the noth and east - Cyber City 404 is its most remote settlement and by far the coldest. The easiest way to get to Cyber City is either trudging uphill, both ways, through the snow and mountains, or by train. One Shot Teleporters are also available. The Island's Robot population calls Cyber City home, and Robots are the only group expected to live in this cold, desolate location. Formerly devoted to heavy manufacturing, before the production of consumer goods was relocated to Squat Hole, much of the city has fallen into disrepair, such as the sprawling factory complex to the west, now abandoned, and the massive junk yard alongside it where locals forage for salvage metal. NewHome NewHome, located near the southern shore of Improbable Island, is the dumpint ground for new contestants, also known as newbies. All new contestants start here. Additionally, NewHome is the home of the Human population, which no doubt accounts for the odd smell most travelers notice immediately upon entering the city walls. Recently, this outpost was renovated, after ratings at the end of Season 1 plummeted, and test audiences cited NewHome's all-beige, all-over color scheme as a leading cause. The Watcher responded by firing the neighborhood watch association and bringing in a cleanup crew to address the problematic graffiti. Kittania Kittania, located near the eastern side of Improbable Island, is the home of the Kittymorph population. Generally regarded as a lazy, chaotic bunch, the local Kittymorphs have not devoted much time to building or developing the area, hence the "city" looks more like a collection of fragile shacks to outsiders. Buildings have been known to collapse when touched, and the lack of permanence has led to a city layout where landmarks come and go. As a result, tourism is not a major industry, and the entire area is popular iwht people seeking a raw, unspoiled wilderness. Additionally, perhaps because of the Kittymorphs' famous laziness and aversion to any pursuit other than chaotic hedonism, the area has become well known for its devotion to hedonistic pursits, and it has become a center for the marriage and honeymoon industry. Suitors journey from all over the Island to register their marriage proposals at the Bluerock Chapel, and newlyweds are frequently seen strolling arm-in-arm through what passes for "streets" in Kittania. New Pittsburgh Like the now-destroyed old Pittsburgh, New Pittsburgh is filled with Zombies - as far as the eye can see, flesh-eating Zombie after Zombie. As the center of the Island's zombie population, New Pittsburgh carries a distinct smell of rotting flesh, fresh green curry, and the neighborhodd dim sum emporiums. Neitzsche said that whatever does not kill you makes you stronger, but he forgot to mention that what does kill you makes you a Zombie and sends you to New Pittsburgh for the rest of your existence. Aside from the annual barbecue festival, featuring freshly trapped newbies from the local jungle, there's not much to recommend New Pittsburgh itself, but the surrounding area is a scenic vista of breath-taking deserts. Located to the west of Improbable Central, New Pittsburgh is surrounded on three sides by desrts. Pleasantville Where Cyber City 404 is the shining, chrome-plated gem of Improbable Island's northern shore, Pleasantville is its matte-finish sister city in the center of the Island. Located across the great inland lake to the north of Improbable Central, Pleasantville is home to the Island's mutant population, and its people have gone to great lengths to decorate their city in only the sleekest, non-reflective materials. Once dull Humans, these fun-loving hedonists have been infused with so much Improbability that they've thrown off the shackles of normalcy and embraced a fun and trendy life as only a being with four arms can. From its happening night clubs to its bars that never close, Pleasantville is the party city that never sleeps. Where Improbable Central is all business, and the Squat Hole is home to the Island's most intense workaholics, Pleasantville is second only to Kittania in its devotion to doing as little as possible. The traveler might first think the city has little to recommend it, but stick around. Once you've spent some time here, the place will begin to grow on you. Squat Hole Located just northwest of Improbable Central - be sure to check out the river and swamplands between them - is Squat Hole, home city of the Midget population. Squat Hole is best described as an acquired taste, and if you like Midgets, this is the city for you. Travelers are advised to be polite and respectful, because the locals are known for their distrust and generally surly dispositions. Still, they love to be challenged to duels, so you are required by social custom to engage in at least one spitting match while you're in town. Half post-industrial wasteland and half red light district, Squat Hole has an "anything goes" attitude. Travelers to the Squat Hole are advised to wear a dirty sock over their olfactory glands, as the putrid stench of Midgets can overwhelm even the strongest of travelers. AceHigh Where Improbable Central is the Island's center of science and management, AceHigh is the center of magic and chaos. With the inclusion of magic and chaos, it was only natural that Sherpa Mountain Goat Guy would rise up to attempt to claim Anarchistic "leadership" of the city. (The natives appear to find this claim hilarious.) Existing slightly outside the laws of space and time, but generally found in the northeastern corner of the Island, AceHigh is the home city of the Joker population. Travelers walking through the streets of AceHigh are often treated to the sight of Jokers performing minor feats of magic, such as vanishing in a cloud of green confetti. AceHigh's official government is Anarcho-Randomism. Because of its association with chaos and magic, AceHigh enjoys a fascination with games of chance, and gambling is an important local industry, enjoyed by both the locals and tourists from all over the Island.